OH NO here comes trouble
by iloveyoumorethanmyownlife
Summary: set about 12 yrs after breaking dawn. the cullens live in alaska and go to a new school.umm a girl gets suss about the cullens. umm yea. i really suck at summarys but plz read!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first ever fanfiction story so plz review n tell me wat you think. Enjoy

Bella POV

"Bella it's our first day at Akiak High school **(it's a real school)**! Hurry up I don't want to be late" Alice yelled. This was the day I have been dreading for the last week. We had moved to Alaska last week from Rochester and were told we once again had to go to a new school. Now I know why Edward hates school after 12 years of being a Vampire it gets really boring have to move, change school and meet new people.

"Nessie Wake up!" I shook her awake. Geez she grew quickly. After only about 7 years of her life her body stopped changing. She looked like a big 17 year old and a small 18 year old. Like me Renesme hated school but she hated it because people knew she was different and sometimes people teased her.

"You've got to go tell Alice you're awake and she has an outfit chosen for you to wear. Oh that reminds me I was supposed to go get her about 15 minutes ago to get my outfit. Got to go bye!" I ran out of the room at Vampire speed to Alice's make over room (Carlisle and esme let her have one because she has so much cosmetics and clothes that she needed another room) "Finally you're here Bella I thought you were avoiding me. Any hoo here's your outfit get changed and show me." Alice said at human speed and in one breath not that that's hard for vampires but still. I got changed and looked at what I looked like and I had to admit I looked quite nice. I was wearing a Jack BB Dakota Ollaberry Dress, Bullhead Crescent Denim Rinse leggings and a Kirra carlee Blue bag **(all outfits on profile)**. I walked out of Alice's changing room (yep she brought one to go in her fashion area of her make over room) and did a little twirl in front of Alice. "OMG Bella you look gorgeous! Edwards going to kill me for making all the guys stare at you." I knew if I could blush I would of. That's another thing I loved about being a Vampire. I haven't blushed in a little more than 12 years. Alice then started doing my hair she left it down but decided to curl it. When Alice finished with that Renesme walked in looking very tired. Alice ran straight over to her and said. "Put these on. Hurry up there's only an hour until we leave."

When Renesme walked out of Alice's changing room I gasped. She looked stunning she was wearing a Threads Chain Cami shirt with Bullhead Hermosa Super Skinny Vintage Indigo Jeans and a Billabong For Sure Bag. Alice kept Renesme's hair how it was and just brushed it. When I actually looked at what Alice was wearing I realised she looked stunning. She was wearing a Roxy Punk Princess Plaid Dress with Bullhead Hermosa Super Skinny Deep Blue Jeans and an O'Neill Cosmic Flash Bag to go with it.

When she was about to leave the room I asked. "Alice what about shoes?"

"Oh yea. I forgot here.."

She gave me MICHAEL MICHAEL KORS Women's Fulton Moc flats. She gave Renesme MICHAEL MICHAEL KORS Women's Robertson T Strap because Renesme was quite small for her apparent age. (We decided that we would say she was 18 like rose and Emmett because she was a bit too big for a 17 year old)While we put our shoes on she showed us her MICHAEL MICHAEL KORS Women's Kincade Platform shoes.

We walked out to the living room where a note was on the couch;

_Dear Alice, Renesme and Bella,_

_We have left with Emmett's jeep and will meet you in the car park. Take which ever car you want but don't get in a fight over it._

_Cya_

_Edward, Jasper, Emmett &Rosalie_

"Thanks Alice now we're going to be late!" I announced

"No we're not... Well that's if you're not driving" Alice retorted

"Stop arguing or we will be late Alice can you please drive! Now let's GO!" Renesme yelled. If a human that didn't know us saw that they would swear Renesme was the eldest.

We went to the garage where Alice went to her porche and me and Renesme went to the Volvo. We then walked over to the Porche after Alice screamed at us to hurry up and got in the car. After about 5 minutes of driving at about 3 times the speed limit we arrived at Akiak High School.

Thanks for reading this I hope you like this chapter please review and tell me if you think I should continue if I get any saying yes I'm already writing the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

As I looked at the school I was amazed. The school looked ancient but beautiful as Esme had said you could tell it was an old school. We found Emmett's Jeep and parked next to it. As we got out of the car I noticed what Rosalie was wearing. Zigzag stitched skinny legged jean outfit **(the outfit is on the website n I don't know wats the shirts called) **with Primal High Sandals. She also had a 4 bar Ruche Front Hobo bag. She looked stunning and my confidence, like any other teenage girl, dropped. As soon as I saw Edward I went up to him and kissed him before saying, "Come on we better go to the office now so that we're not late to class."

"Mum's right let's go I'm soo excited!" Renesme agreed. With that we all left and walked to the office. The people in their stared at us I couldn't help but feel embarrassed even though I should be used to it by now. We walked up to the office lady and asked for our timetables. Renesme, Jasper, Emmett and Rose got their senior timetables (we decided Nessie would act as a senior) and the rest of us got our junior ones. Me and Edward had the same classes but Alice had Maths and English with us. Rose and Emmett had the same classes as well as Jasper and Renesme.

We all went off to our first period classes which happened to be Biology. When Edward and I entered we smelled blood and lots of it. I ran out of the room with Edward and we both went to the cars. "How the fuck did Alice miss that!" Edward yelled.

"You called?" Alice appeared out of nowhere.

"Alice how could you not tell us something like this?" I asked.

"I swear I didn't see it. Well I wasn't focusing on what was going to happen in school today. I'm busy trying to see if the Volturi are going to come back and check on Renesme!

"Your right Alice I'm sorry it's just I wasn't thinking straight." Edward apologized.

Alice nodded her head, "its ok it's just that I'm so frustrated that I missed this." After that we stayed in the car park until the bell rang for second period. With my luck it had to be gym. Now it's worse than before I don't have trouble with the sport anymore but it's hard to not use vampire speed or strength so that meant I still hated gym.

When the bell rang for lunch I couldn't have been happier even though the Cullen's and I didn't eat we still liked it because we got to talk and see each other. When we were talking a girl about our age came to the table. She smelled delicious. My throat started burning and I tensed up as well as everyone else. "Umm hi... my name is Ruby. I know your new here soo I was wondering if you would like me to umm show you around?" She said this while looking at only Edward. That really irritated me so I decided to answer. "Sure we would well I'm Bella that's my boyfriend Edward that's Emmett and Rosalie then there's Jasper and Alice. It's nice to meet you. So when can you show us around?" She looked upset I assumed it was because Edward was taken. "You know what I can't show you around anymore I've got a lot of exams and assignments to complete I'm sorry I completely forgot about it when I asked you. Anyways I'll see you around." As soon as she was out of ear shot we all started laughing until Edward asked me if we could talk privately I reluctantly agreed remembering what happened last time about 11 years ago.

"Bella I was thinking about things last night and-" Edward started.

"Why though Edward we've got a daughter." I still couldn't believe he was breaking up with me I thought he loved me.

"What are you talking about Bella? I was going to say I realised that we haven't gone out together in ages and I was asking if you wanted to go to a hotel or something for a week or 2 somewhere in the world." He seemed worried about something.

"Oh I guess we could where did you want to go?" trying to not jump up and down in excitement.

"I don't care but what did you think I was going to say? You sounded upset about something."

"Oh umm it was nothing. It just reminded me of when you left and I umm thought you were umm breaking up with umm me." I was so humiliated I just suggested my husband was breaking up with me great.

"I would never do that Bella!"

"I know I was just being stupid. So I like Paris, London, Holland, and maybe forks?"

"Ok well see when we can get some time off school and then plan it. Let's go back to lunch."

We walked back to the cafeteria and sat at our table. Everyone seemed upset not knowing what that was for and because they only heard the first part of our conversation. "What's wrong with you guys?" I wondered aloud and cheerfully.

"How could you be happy? Edward you and Bella are a great couple!" Alice cried. Now I was confused she can see the future why didn't she see that Edward was going to ask and the conversation she should of definitely saw.

"Yea she's right" everyone agreed. Even Emmett wasn't his happy self. Weird.

"What are you talking about?" Edward seemed just as confused as I was.

"We don't want the famous Bella and Edward breaking up. I hope it's not because of me."Rosalie seemed upset and not her vain self.

"I don't want my parent breaking up because then I'll have a messed up life moving house to house every couple weeks. You know what that's like mum."Nessie started crying and Alice comforted her.

"What! Who said we were breaking up? If you had to know Edward was asking if I wanted to go away with him for a week or two. Why does everyone jump to horrible conclusions?" I yelled and walked off with Edward following.

I walked to Alice's Porche thankful I've got keys and got in the car. Edward just stood there so I told to get in if he's coming obviously he came but was silent I thought it was because I was still angry and he didn't want me to yell at him and get madder than I was right now. We got home about 3 minutes Edward looked shocked I had been driving faster than Alice and she normally drove the fastest.

I got out of the car and told Edward to drive Alice's Porsche while I drove the Volvo to the school and then we would drive back home in the Volvo. He reluctantly agreed seeing I wasn't in the mood for arguing over a car.

When we got home I went to the den (we normally used it for reading) and started to read the ambassadors. Carlisle said it was a good book and he was right.** (I've never read it but it's in the literature section of my school library)** I had read about 3 chapters when everyone else arrived home from school.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bella POV**_

When the others walked in the door you could tell Rosalie and Alice were pissed off about something. When they saw me they started yelling all this stuff. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE SCHOOL LIKE THAT! WHEN I WENT TO FIND YOU I SAW MY CAR WAS GONE! I WAS WORRIED IT GOT STOLEN AND THEN YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND BELLA!"

"I'm so sorry Alice. If you want I'll go shopping with you."I was getting upset now Alice seemed to hate me. Rosalie just walked off she was so angry.

"OH YOU THINK YOU CAN BRIBE ME WITH A BIT OF SHOPPING? WELL I SAY NO I DON'T WANT TO GO SHOPPING WITH YOU! IF I DID YOU WOULD PROBABLY DITCH ME THERE TOO!"

"I wouldn't ditch you again. I already said I'm sorry Alice and If you don't want to forgive I'm not going to try again. Now I'm going hunting because with that new girl I'm not going to take any chances."I knew that it was just an excuse i was making up for my self. The truth was thay i didn't want to be near Alice.

"SO NOW YOUR RUNNING AWAY BELLA!" Alice shouted at me."YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT SOMEONES ANGRY WITH LITTLE MISS PERFECT BELLA. NEWSFLASH YOUR SOO NOT MY FRIEND NOW! IF IT WAS UP TO ME YOU WOULDN'T BE APART OF THIS FAMILY ANYMORE!" That really hurt my feelings and everyone looked shocked even rosalie who came back to see why Alice was yelling so much.

"Fine alice have it your way. Sorry Esme but i'm goin to stay at a hotel for a month or two. If Alice doesn't want me around who does?" I ran to Edwards and my room and quickly got some clothes, my phone and my keys. I ran out the back door with cries from Esme telling me to not go. I got in the Austin Martin Vanquish and drove i drove I knew that if i could cry i would.

_**Alice POV**_

"SO NOW YOUR RUNNING AWAY BELLA!" I shouted at Bella."YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT SOMEONES ANGRY WITH LITTLE MISS PERFECT BELLA. NEWSFLASH YOUR SOO NOT MY FRIEND NOW! IF IT WAS UP TO ME YOU WOULDN'T BE APART OF THIS FAMILY ANYMORE!" That I couldn't believe i said that. Everyone looked shocked at me even rosalie who came back to see why I was yelling so much.

"Fine alice have it your way. Sorry Esme but i'm goin to stay at a hotel for a month or two if Alice doesn't want me around who does?"Bella seemed so upset. I know i knew i should apoligize but how do i say sorry for being a bitch to my best friend.

As soon as Bella ran up stairs to get her stuff they all got really mad especially Nessie. "I can't believe you said that stuff to mum she may of got you angry but it doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to her!" That shocked everyone even more.

"Renesme Carlie Masen Cullen how dare you speak to Aunty Alice like that!" Edward yelled at her. Now i felt really bad because what nessie said was true.

"No Edward Nessie said the truth I was a bitch to Bella and now he hates me. I'm sorry but I've got to get my best friend back." With that I ran out to my Porshe and when i did i got a vision of Bella in the Akiak Hotel **(not very original is it)** with me. The scene was were fighting again i hope i didn't say anything to get her upset.

I drove to the hotel where the vision was and parked my I entered the hotel I was shaking with fear.

Sorry this chapters short but i thought that this was the part to end it.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my disowning of twilight chapter for the whole story. **I dont own twilight or the characters. Stephanie myer does. **But i soon will. Shes gonna give it to me lol i wish.

Anyways i would like to thank the people whos reviewed. So chapter 4 should be up soon but im going camping for the australia day weekend so it may not come tilll this arvo or on Wednesday.


	5. Chapter 5

I went to the desk and a lady there asked "What would you like today dear." I was going to say that i got in a fight with my best friend and now i have to find her and apoligise. But I knew I needed a better cover than that. "Umm my sister came here about 20 minutes ago but she forgot the house keys. So i came to give them to her but I dont remember what room she said she would be in."

"Ok can you tell me her name." She asked. Oh shit i have know idea what name she would be. I tried to remember what name she had said to the receptionist in my vision. Oh yea she said Isabella Hale.

"Isabella Hale." The receptionist looked wary and the looked deep in thought. " I will need your name. Missw Isabella has requested that some people don't visit her." Oh now she must really hate me to do that. Now i have to make up a name.

"Mary Alice Brandon." I hoped she hadn't said to not let me in with both was with me.

"Ok heres the spare key to room 322 the president suite. Please return the keys when you come back down." The she looked confused. "Umm i hope you don't mind me asking but how are you sisters. You've both got different last names." I was thinking about ignoring her but i was too annoyed that bella had told the lady to not let me see her.

"Your right i do mind you asking! It's called different fathers. Now good-bye." Ok that was technically true but i felt guilty about taking my anger out on the lady but i was really wanting to see bella so i decided it could wait.

I walked in the room to a crouched bella ready to attack me. Oh shit. She smelt my scent. "Bella relax please. I'm so sorry for being angry about you and i shouldn't of yelledat you and said those things because you took off in my car. I had no right and i would understand if you hate me but please come back home. Esme is sobbing so hard and everyone wants you back." I said that so quickly and softly i was surprised even a vampire could hear it. I finally looked in bella's eyes. She seemed angry and upset. "ALICE CULLEN HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE!"then she looked regretful. "Not that i care but i asked specifically for you no to be allowed in here."

"Umm i may have used a different name." I laghed at her expression she looked dumdfounded.

"Alice i'm so sorry. You shouldn't be the one apoligising i should. Your right i shouldn't of taken yourcar, i shouldn't have yelled back and i definately shouldn't have run off like a child. I should've listenedto you and let you get all of your anger you forgive me?" Bella was so absured right now. She was talking at a human pace in a human volume. Scary. These days she talk super fast and soft not like a human. She must be very sorry.

"It's alright but will you forgive me." I knew that if i could cry i would. Sometimes i hated not being able to show your emotions properly.

"I already said you did nothingwrong but ok i do." Then she came up and gave me a hug. "Best sisters??

"Of course we are" I was soo happy. "Lets go shopping before heading please please bella.?"

"I guess." She replied rolling her eyes.

When we arrived at the mall Bella gasped. "OMG it's too busy we'l stand out to i'm sorry but lets go shopping tomorrow." NO NO NO we can't go tomorrow it'll be sunny. Bella can't just back out because it's sunny.

"No Bella we can't go tomorrow it'll be sunny." Her face dropped but i could tell she was trying to not jump up and down like a kid at a theme park. I know she still hates shopping but she trys to hide it for me. It's been like that since about 4 years ago when i heard that my sister died. I guess she still feels sorry for me or just knows that she going to need support when charli dies. Charlie has Cancer and Bella can't go back such a horrible thing for her. Even though i lost a sister i would have no idea on how it feels to lose someone you really care about but not being able to see them or arrive at the funeral. I never met Cynthia **(sorry if i spelt it wrong but im not going to look in the book to see how to spell a name thats going to be mentioned once.) **and can remember it so i can't exactly say that i love on the other hand ha sloved Charlie all ,of her lifew and can't say good-bye or anything.

"Alice... can we like go into nadias fashion outlet **(just a wierd name that came to me) **because there this cute outfit for Renesme in there." I nearly laughed out loud even though bella hated shopping she still chooses the shops. Sometimes Bella can be wierd.

"Sure Bella what outfit do you want."

"follow me." I followed her into the shopwhere she pointed to the outfit. It was a shark print dress and Micheal Kors Niki criss cross heels. The outfit was cute and would wither suit bella or nessie. Hmm who to buy it for.


	6. Chapter 6

I went to the desk and a lady there asked "What would you like today dear." I was going to say that I got in a fight with my best friend and now I have to find her and apologise. But I knew I needed a better cover than that. "Umm my sister came here about 20 minutes ago but she forgot the house keys. So I came to give them to her but I don't remember what room she said she would be in."

"Ok can you tell me her name?" She asked. Oh shit I have no idea what name she would be. I tried to remember what name she had said to the receptionist in my vision. Oh yea she said Isabella Hale.

"Isabella Hale." The receptionist looked weary and then looked deep in thought. "I will need your name. Miss Isabella has requested that some people don't visit her." Oh now she must really hate me to do that. Now I have to make up a name.

"Mary Alice Brandon." I hoped she hadn't said to not let me in with both names. Luck was with me.

"Ok hers the spare key to room 322 the president suite. Please return the keys when you come back down." The she looked confused. "Umm I hope you don't mind me asking but how are you sisters. You've both got different last names." I was thinking about ignoring her but I was too annoyed that belle had told the lady to not let me see her.

"Your right I do mind you asking! It's called different fathers. Now good-bye." Ok that was technically true but I felt guilty about taking my anger out on the lady but I really wanted to see Bella so I decided it could wait.

I walked in the room to a crouched Bella ready to attack me. Oh shit. She smelt my scent. "Bella relax please. I'm so sorry for being angry about you and I shouldn't have yelled at you and said those things because you took off in my car. I had no right and I would understand if you hate me but please come back home. Esme is sobbing so hard and everyone wants you back." I said that so quickly and softly I was surprised even a vampire could hear it. I finally looked in Bella's eyes. She seemed angry and upset. "ALICE CULLEN HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE!"Then she looked regretful. "Not that I care but I asked specifically for you no to be allowed in here."

"Umm I may have used a different name." I laughed at her expression she looked dumfounded.

"Alice I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be the one apologising I should. Your right I shouldn't have taken your car, I shouldn't have yelled back and I definitely shouldn't have run off like a child. I should've listened to you and let you get all of your anger out. Will you forgive me?" Bella was so absurd right now. She was talking at a human pace in a human volume. Scary. These days she talk super fast and soft not like a human. She must be very sorry.

"It's alright but will you forgive me." I knew that if I could cry I would. Sometimes I hated not being able to show your emotions properly.

"I already said you did nothing wrong but ok I do." Then she came up and gave me a hug. "Best sisters??

"Of course we are" I was soo happy. "Let's go shopping before heading back. Please please please Bella."

"I guess." She replied rolling her eyes.

When we arrived at the mall Bella gasped. "OMG it's too busy we'll stand out to much. Alice I'm sorry but let's go shopping tomorrow." NO we can't go tomorrow it'll be sunny. Bella can't just back out because it's sunny.

"No Bella we can't go tomorrow it'll be sunny." Her face dropped but I could tell she was trying to not jump up and down like a kid at a theme park. I know she still hates shopping but she tryst to hide it for me. It's been like that since about 4 years ago when I heard that my sister died. I guess she still feels sorry for me. In a way it's nice but still I never met Cynthia **(sorry if I spelt it wrong but imp not going to look in the book to see how to spell a name that going to be mentioned once.) **

"Alice... can we like go into naiads fashion outlet **(just a weird name that came to me) **because there this cute outfit for Renesme in there." I nearly laughed out loud even though Bella hated shopping she still chooses the shops. Sometimes Bella can be weird.

"Sure Bella what outfit do you want."

"Follow me." I followed her into the shop where she pointed to the outfit. It was a shark print dress and Michael Kars Nike crises cross heels. The outfit was cute and would wither suit Bella or Nessie. Hmm who to buy it for. I guess I could buy everyone a couple outfits. I most decently need to buy Bella loads to make it up to her even if she thinks she's in the wrong I know it's me that was wrong and stupid.

I remember the day when we had to move for the first time with Bella. She wasn't happy at all just because she doesn't like being really fancy n showing off that she's got money it doesn't mean she has to have a hissy fit. She was so angry that we were spending well over $10 million on the house alone and we spent even more on mew furniture and renovations. I laughed at the thought. Bella looked at me like I was a weirdo or something.

_Vision:_

"_I'm leaving I've had enough I miss Jake like crazy! I'm going back to forks whether you like it or no dad. Now that mums left I have no reason to stay here. I love forks and I love Jacob and vie had enough! I'm out of here." Nessie was screaming. "No you're not Renesme carlee Cullen! You will stay in this house. We've just moved and what are people going to think? What about your new school? And by the way you've got me. So you're going to get your stuff back into your room and stay there until I tell you, you can come out. Have I made myself clear?" Edward seemed angry but hurt at the same time. Renesme picked her suitcases up and put them in her car. "You know what dad I've never had you to talk to you hated m while I wasn't even born so why should you care about me now. Anyways why do you only care about our image and how people think of us? I hate that school anyways so why would that stop me from leaving!" She got into her. Esme was sobbing tearlessly and everyone was telling her to not leave and not be ridiculous until. "What do you think you're doing Renesme? We'll have to make up a story if you leave." Edward was furious but for all the wrong reasons." See What I mean dad you only care about our image and shit! You don't give a fuck about me. How of you think that makes me feel? It's always been the same. You only care about how we are and if we don't blend ion enough and that people aren't suspicious. You don't care about me! Your daughter. Aren't you ashamed that I feel this way? She was crying now and turning the car on. "Don't you dare say that sort of stuff to me? What do you think your mothers going to say when she finds out about this? She'll murder me." What an idiot has still proving he doesn't care about her. "You only care about mum's reaction and I can say whatever I like to you because you don't care about me or treat me like your daughter you treat the others better than me. I'm your flesh and blood but you care do you. Not at all. SO guess watt? I'm still leaving I don't give a fuck about how mums going to kill you. Why should I care about you when you don't care about me? "She leaves._

_Vision ends:_

Oh shit!

Nessie and Edward are going to have a fight and Renesme's going to leave great. Now how to tell Bella. "Earth to Alice. Alice wake. Anyone home?" Bella's voice interrupted me. I came out of my little day dream. "Umm Bella we need to get home ASAP because well because if we diddle doddle your not going to be happy when we actually get home so yea lets go." She gave me a confused look which I ignored and dragged me to the car without a watch out.

We arrived at home about 10 mins later (Bella drove as fast as the car would let her but the mall is ages away from our home. We arrived too late Esme was sobbing in Carlisle arms and Edward was swearing and making all these decisions on how to tell Bella that he and Renesme had a fight and Nessie left. There were some really wacky ones but also some good ones. Jasper was pacing and trying to calm everyone. He looked as if he was about to cry. Rose was yelling at Edward for being an idiot but shut up when she saw us. Carlisle was just standing there looking upset and trying to comfort Esme. And Emmett, well he was still Emmett, trying to calm Rosalie down and trying to make everyone laugh at his stupid jokes. Bella was standing there wondering what the hell just happened. It seemed as no one was going to talk so I decided to. "Hey guys would you like to explain why you're moping around?" I only said that for Bella's benefit.

"Well Alice you would kind of know because in case you haven't realised you're a physic and you wouldn't be back if you didn't know what happened. But for Bella's Benefit Nessie and Edward had a fight. Nessie left and that's about it." Rosalie answered quite calmly well more calm than I expected. "Edward! What did you do? And why did she leave?" Bella's voice came in. UH OH I feel sorry for Edward his punishments going to be torture for him. I hope Bella doesn't leave again but all i know is that from experience she moves room and doesn't speak to him for days.

"Umm... well Bella it's a funny story actually. Renesme was walking down the stairs with her suitcases so I asked her where she was going and she said she was going to live with Jacob because she misses him. Then somehow it got to me not caring about her and she well left." I feel soo sorry for him now. Bella's not going to take this lightly at all. If Edward was smart he would probably run.

"You know what Edward? I think it's not funny that you got in a fight with your daughter which caused her leaving. Why didn't tell he to stay and comfort her because i know for a fact you wouldn't of . Am i correct?"

"Yes Bella you are but she kept on saying that i didn't care about that i only cared about our image and that i always hated her. How much pain do you think i was in? Having you only daughter say that she doesn't care about you and that she thinks i don't care about her. You tell me that."

"Sorry but sometimes you do more damage in fights than you can repair and sorry Edward but I think this is one of them times. Until you get Renesme to come back I'm not coming back. Sorry guys but i don't want to be here if Renesme's not. Bye." She got back into the car and left. Great .Just perfect Bella and Edward are fighting. Bellas moving out and nessies left. How messed up can one family be.


	7. Chapter 7

heyy everyone sorry this isnt the story but ive got 2 polls to determine this story. I wont be updating until i get at least 10 people answering so yea plz choose wateva one beause i havent started the next chapter yet. plz if you have ideas for the story give then to me i will try to use them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jasper POV**_

As bella drove off we all walked inside. Edward and emmett were argueing about how he ruined the family.(Edward was saying he did but emmett was saying otherwise.) Esme and Rose were sobbing (Esme because Renesme and Bella had both left but Rosalie because Nessie had left).Alice was yelling at Edward saying that he should've stopped them. Carlisle was comforting Esme, and i was trying to calm everyone down. It was hard because there was so many emotions coming off everyone. Edward was feeling upset,self hatred and alot more. Everyone else fells angry, uncomfortable(emmett) upset and confused.

"Alice, When is Bella going to come back." Esme asked before breaking down again.

"Umm... i haven't seen them coming back."

_1 week later_

"Alice. Are they coming back yet." I asked. I wasgetting pretty worried by now. Normally Bella would leave for 2/3 days and come back but this time she didn't.

"No jazz , they haven't decided " She replied. I could feel her and everyone elses worry as well. It's getting a bit hard to handle. I wish i could do something about it.

_Another week later_

"Alice-

"No Edward they haven't decided yet."

"Ohh thanks."I could feel Edwards wory morre then ever. At first it hadn't sunk in and it had shocked him but now he was getting more worried by the minute. I could also feel Alices annoyance. I guess i would feel that way to if everyone asked the same thing every is getting ridiculous tough. We havent heard of either of them. No phone calls. Whenever we call them they dont answer. No nothing not even a letter or an dont reply to ours. I wouldve thought Bella wouldve hated knowing that we were upset. Im shocked at that. She hates people feeling worried about her but its like she doesnt even care.

"Don't talk about her that way Jasper she probably wants some maybe shes still angry at me.I would be to. I bet shes gone to find Renesme to tell her to come back and then shell come back with her."

_I month later_

"YES!!! Everyone we need to clean the house and look presentable. Hurry up people we only have 5 hours to make everything perfect." Alice came bounding in the living room. She was in the middle of a make over with rose so she had her hair half curled and the other half normal, she also had only one eye finished with the eyeliner and mascara and stuff. She looked ridiculous.

"Why Alice is Tanya and her clan coming to visit? Because to tell you the truth i really dont feel like visitors." Esme said tiredly. Everyone knew how she felt but has never seen or heard her say something like that but everyones been acting strangly. Even Alice wasn't shopping all the time. Shes onkly went shopping once this last month. Rosalies not her smug and self centered self. Everyone was miserable without bella and Renesme.

"Not telling it's a surprise." Alices voice rang. I wondered if she was blocking her thoughts because then it wouldn't be a surprise. I've got a feeling i know who it is but then again I may be wrong.

_**Alice's POV**_

OMG Bella's coming back YAY!! OH crap . "Umm im going to go get us some new outfits. Rose do you wanna come?"I said. I needed to get out of there because i couldn't risk edward knowing who it was.

"sure... i guess." Rosalie answered.

_3 hours later._

We arrived back at home 3 hours later. I know that was quick. With everyones clothes we boted back into the house. "We're back!!" I yelled knowing they would've heard if i whispered.

"You dont need to yell Alice." Edward said tiredly. I can't believe he's not happy. Oh yea he has no idea whos coming.

_2 more hours later._

"Everyone get to the garage NOW!" I screamed. I needed this to be perfect. In the vision Edward and bella had another fight but who knows."

"WHAT ALICE! HOW COULD YOU NOT FUCKING TELL ME MY WIFE'S COMING BACK!" Edward was furious. Oops i forgot he reads minds. is bad. Very very bad. He swore at me though. That i will not stand for.

"Bella's coming back! YAY my babys sisters coming back."Emmett was yelling. I can't believe he's excited about this.. Well i'm excited but Edward yelled at m. What a stupid mistake.

"You asshole you should be fucking excited your wife's coming back. Not yelling and swearing at me for trying to surprise you. I wanted you to be happy and surprised for once. I wanted this moment to be special for you but you know what? I'm going to ruin this for you now. Bella is coming back to tell you she wants a divorce so i think your going to have to make it up to her very quickly because i know the out come if you don't. Trust me. You won't like it.

**_Edwards POV_**

I still can't believe I just yelled at Alice. She's done so much for and I just basically told her i'm an ungrateful pig._Feeling a bit guilty there you want me to help you with that. Acually you just yelled at my wifeso nahh. jokes but you should say sorry to her. _Jasper thought. I shook my head i don't want his help when i deserve to feel that way. He's right though maybe i should apologise to Alice. Actually no i dont feel like shopping. What should i do to stop getting a divorce. maybe i should do a little song and dance for her. _hahahahahahahaha! that would be funny to watch Edward._ Alices voice laughed. Shit major No to that one. Well i could do something else. That's it i got it! Now i've just got to make sure i don't decide on anything. Or i could involve the Quilluettes in this little plan. I hope Bella will change her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Jasper POV**_

As bella drove off we all walked inside. Edward and emmett were argueing about how he ruined the family.(Edward was saying he did but emmett was saying otherwise.) Esme and Rose were sobbing (Esme because Renesme and Bella had both left but Rosalie because Nessie had left).Alice was yelling at Edward saying that he should've stopped them. Carlisle was comforting Esme, and i was trying to calm everyone down. It was hard because there was so many emotions coming off everyone. Edward was feeling upset,self hatred and alot more. Everyone else fells angry, uncomfortable(emmett) upset and confused.

"Alice, When is Bella going to come back." Esme asked before breaking down again.

"Umm... i haven't seen them coming back."

_1 week later_

"Alice. Are they coming back yet." I asked. I was getting pretty worried by now. Normally Bella would leave for 2/3 days and come back but this time she didn't.

"No jazz , they haven't decided " She replied. I could feel her and everyone elses worry as well. It's getting a bit hard to handle. I wish i could do something about it.

_Another week later_

"Alice-

"No Edward they haven't decided yet."

"Ohh thanks."I could feel Edwards worry morre then ever. At first it hadn't sunk in and it had shocked him but now he was getting more worried by the minute. I could also feel Alices annoyance. I guess i would feel that way to if everyone asked the same thing every 2 minutes is getting ridiculous tough. We havent heard of either of them. No phone calls. Whenever we call them they dont answer. No nothing not even a letter or an dont reply to ours. I wouldve thought Bella wouldve hated knowing that we were upset. Im shocked at that. She hates people feeling worried about her but its like she doesnt even care.

"Don't talk about her that way Jasper she probably wants some maybe shes still angry at me.I would be to. I bet shes gone to find Renesme to tell her to come back and then shell come back with her."

_I month later_

"YES!!! Everyone we need to clean the house and look presentable. Hurry up people we only have 5 hours to make everything perfect." Alice came bounding in the living room. She was in the middle of a make over with rose so she had her hair half curled and the other half normal, she also had only one eye finished with the eyeliner and mascara and stuff. She looked ridiculous.

"Why Alice is Tanya and her clan coming to visit? Because to tell you the truth i really dont feel like visitors." Esme said tiredly. Everyone knew how she felt but has never seen or heard her say something like that but everyone has been acting strangly. Even Alice wasn't shopping all the time. Shes only went shopping once this last month. Rosalies not her smug and self centered self. Everyone was miserable without Bella and Renesme.

"Not telling it's a surprise." Alices voice rang. I wondered if she was blocking her thoughts because then it wouldn't be a surprise. I've got a feeling i know who it is but then again I may be wrong.

_**Alice's POV**_

OMG Bella's coming back YAY!! OH crap . "Umm im going to go get us some new outfits. Rose do you wanna come?"I said. I needed to get out of there because i couldn't risk edward knowing who it was.

"sure... i guess." Rosalie answered.

_3 hours later._

We arrived back at home 3 hours later. I know that was quick. With everyones clothes we boted back into the house. "We're back!!" I yelled knowing they would've heard if i whispered.

"You dont need to yell Alice." Edward said tiredly. I can't believe he's not happy. Oh yea he has no idea who's coming.

_2 more hours later._

"Everyone get to the garage NOW!" I screamed. I needed this to be perfect. In the vision Edward and bella had another fight but who knows.

"WHAT ALICE! HOW COULD YOU NOT FUCKING TELL ME MY WIFE'S COMING BACK!" Edward was furious. Oops i forgot he reads is bad. Very very bad. He swore at me though. That i will not stand for.

"Bella's coming back! YAY my babys sisters coming back."Emmett was yelling. I can't believe he's excited about this.. Well i'm excited,but Edward yelled at me. What a stupid mistake.

"You asshole you should be fucking excited your wife's coming back. Not yelling and swearing at me for trying to surprise you. I wanted you to be happy and surprised for once. I wanted this moment to be special for you but you know what? I'm going to ruin this for you now. Bella is coming back to tell you she wants a divorce so i think your going to have to make it up to her very quickly because i know the out come if you don't. Trust me. You won't like it."

**_Edwards POV_**

I still can't believe I just yelled at Alice. She's done so much for me and I just basically told her i'm an ungrateful pig._Feeling a bit guilty there you want me to help you with that. Acually you just yelled at my wifeso nahh. jokes but you should say sorry to her. _Jasper thought. I shook my head i don't want his help when i deserve to feel that way. He's right though maybe i should apologise to Alice. Actually no i dont feel like shopping. What should i do to stop getting a divorce. maybe i should do a little song and dance for her. _hahahahahahahaha! that would be funny to watch Edward._ Alices voice laughed. Shit major No to that one. Well i could do something else. That's it i got it! Now i've just got to make sure i don't decide on anything. Or i could involve the Quilluettes in this little plan. I hope Bella will change her mind._Why did my visions go blank? EDWARD DONT YOU DARE INVOLVE THE MUTTS!_ Ok bad idea. I know what i'll do.

**Sorry that took so long but i didnt have time this chapters a bit messed up but as soon as this parts over the good part starts.**


	10. PLZ READ VERY IMPORTANT

**Hiii **I am ending the story her because i cant see it going anywhere. If anyonewants to continue it they can just pm me. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and would like to apololgise to the people that like the story so far. Sorry


End file.
